1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable fishing rack that can be taken on trips to protect fishing rods, reels and other items used by a fisherman during a fishing trip.
2. Prior Art
Whereas various equipment is available for use by a fisherman during a fishing trip, nevertheless, no one has provided a portable fishing rod rack that can be temporarily set up for holding fishing rods and reels to protect them from damage.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable fishing rod rack that can be transported in a disassembled condition and easily erected to store rods and reels during a trip.
The foregoing is accomplished by the provision of a uniquely designed modular element together with specially designed attachments. The rack is assembled from the modular elements and mounted to any convenient wall, door, shower curtain rod or other curtain rod, or a window utilizing the specially designed attachments.
The present invention enables a fisherman to travel with several fishing rods and reels without fear of damage, and to have ready access to cleaning or drying of the equipment. The equipment is maintained in an organized fashion and is readily accessible for rigging. The present invention provides protection from breakage and damage while allowing easy access to and readiness of rods. The present invention provides a way to hang the fishing rods in an out-of-the-way manner while permitting them to dry and be stored.
As noted above, the present invention accomplishes the foregoing objectives by the utilization of a modular element that enables erection of a rack in an inexpensive and easy manner. The installation of the rack can be effected using walls of a hotel or motel, sliding doors, curtain rods, walls, trees, clotheslines, or any available line or surface that provides the requisite area for hanging the rack. The modular element is constructed of a hard plastic material that renders it non-corrosive and easy to clean. The modular element enables the rack to be erected to any given rod requirement and to be readily expanded as needed. Also, since the rack is constructed from a modular element, it can be broken down and stored in a relatively small space. Further since it is made from any suitable hard plastic material, it can be packed as regular luggage and will pass readily through an airport security scanner without causing any difficulty.
Describing the present invention more particularly, a portable rack is provided for storing one or more fishing rods comprising a plurality of first elongated modular elements capable of being strung into two associated vertical columns horizontally spaced apart, each said first modular element being composed of an integrally molded plastic bar having at its top an integrally molded member and at its bottom an integrally molded construction that includes a hook opening upwardly, the said plurality of first modular elements being constructed and arranged when strung together end-to-end so that the integrally molded construction at the bottom of each first modular element coacts with the integrally molded member at the top of the next succeeding lower first modular element to form a quickly attachable and detachable coupling, and the upward opening hooks of the first modular elements of one column being generally horizontally aligned with the upward opening hooks of the associated spaced column of first modular elements for supporting fishing rods therebetween, and an attachment for coacting with the vertically topmost first modular element of each column to mount the vertical column on a mounting structure with the vertical column of first modular elements depending therefrom.
In one embodiment, the portable rack, made as set forth above, has a hook that is bifurcated. Also, the integrally molded member noted above can include one of a key and keyhole opening. Further, the integrally molded member can include a cross bar, and the cross bar can have a cross section of one of square, round and polygonal. The integrally molded construction of the portable rack described above can include one of a key and keyhole opening.
The attachment of the portable rack, as described above, can include a plastic bar having a hook at its top end and a complementary structure at its bottom end that coacts with the integrally molded member at the top end of the first modular element.
The attachment can be a plastic bar that is provided with a construction at its top end for mounting on a vertical surface. The construction can be one of a ring, a suction cup and a adhesive element.
The portable rack, as described above, can further comprise a horizontal traverse between a pair of hooks located on the two vertical columns. Other and further advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken with the appended drawings.